


I thought they were invisible?

by AlbusPotters



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusPotters/pseuds/AlbusPotters
Summary: After the death of Craig Bowker Jr, Albus gets a visit from an unexpected creature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I'm a huge fan of 'Cursed Child' and basically, after chatting with some friends this scenario popped up and I just had to write about it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first snow of the year had begun to fall over the Hogwarts grounds, covering the bright green grass with a pale, smooth white blanket. Albus was perched against a tree, a book open on his lap, gazing at the tiny snowflakes falling from the sky. He took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings, and closed the old copy of 'Hogwarts: A history' and placed it by his side on the floor. He'd always liked winter; he liked how cold it would get and that he could wrap himself in layers of clothes and scarves, like he was being comforted by- well, he doesn't know who.

A sound of hooves came from behind, startling him from his position, Albus rose to his feet and raised his wand in the direction of the noise. 'What kind of horse would be here at this time?' Albus wondered.

He peered around the tree to find it wasn't an ordinary horse but what looked like a skeleton of a horse. It was eerily beautiful with its wonderfully long tail and it's leathery wings, a bit like a bats but to a larger scale. Albus scowled at the creature, not sure of what to make of it, and slowly vacated his shield of the tree towards it. The animal seemed to be minding it's own business, much to Albus' relief as the teen replaced his wand into his robe. Albus was getting nearer and nearer to the creature and so raised a hand, as if to pet it. He had never really had a pet. James had an owl but would rarely let anyone near it, especially not Albus and Lily, well, Lily kept all kinds of pets - Snails, slugs, spiders. None of which Albus really considered a pet.

As Albus' hand met bone, he began slowly petting its head trying very hard not to piss the animal off. In the first time in a long time, Albus felt safe with this creature. Safe from the world. Safe from anything. Just, safe.

'They're beautiful, aren't they?' A familiar voice came from behind. Scorpius emerged from over a hill, his blonde hair covered by a fair green hat and a scarf bound around his neck as if it was about to strangle him.  
'You know what this is, don't you?' Scorpius pointed at it. Albus nodded, painfully. He'd had an inkling but didn't really want to think about it.

_'Apart from the Thestrals. Watch out for the Thestrals!'_

The conversation ringing in Albus' brain between him and his brother James on his first day of Hogwarts.

_'I thought they were invisible'_

Scorpius gave Albus a reassuring smile and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy of the pair, pulling him into a friendly embrace. 'It's okay, mate. You'll get used to them'

'It's all my fault. Craig's death. That's on me..'

'Not this again, Albus. We've been through this'

'But it is, Scorpius. It's my fault we can see them, no one else's'. Tears began forming on Albus' face, He could feel them gathering so gave his eyes a gentle wipe.

'No it's not your fault I can see them, Albus. Trust me. Because-' he paused, taking a long, deep breath. He hadn't told anyone this, not even his father.  
'Because I could see them way before Craig's death'.  
This silenced Albus. He'd completely forgotten about what Scorpius had been through years beforehand.  
'Last year, when my mum passed, I was so alone. I had you, of course I did, but I didn't want to bother you. You had so much on your own plate that I didn't need to burden you with this'

'You wouldn't have burdened me-' Albus began.

'No, Albus, please. Just, let me finish-' Albus nodded.  
'I tried to talk to the professors but the words just wouldn't come out. Nothing. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I always have something to say. But no, not this time. I had to clear my head of everything. Everyone. So, I came here..' he points to the hill in which he entered from. 'I sat in that very spot for two hours, crying, wishing that my mum would come back, even wishing that I could maybe take her place. Anything to just have her back! It was quiet, so quiet you could hear the cheers from the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw quidditch match on the pitch over there. That's when I heard it- the sound of hooves. I turned around and there he was-' Scorpius had begun stroking him by now. Softly and gently, just as Scorpius would do.

'They're very unnerving at first but it's easy after a while to warm to them. They're a bit like us, Albus. Misunderstood. Harmless. Looking for someone to love them for who they are'. Albus started to play with his robes, a tell that Scorpius had noticed meant that Albus was a bit apprehensive. 'I come here whenever I'm sad, just for some company. But now, now that you know you can see them.. well-'

'I'm sorry' Albus muttered. 'I forgot. I'm a terrible friend. I'm-' he paused. '..sorry'

Scorpius hugged his friend, something they hadn't done in a long time.

'It's okay, I'm just glad I have someone to share this with now... despite the circumstances'. The boys broke apart but remained close in a friendly manor, individually reminiscing their short but blessed time with Craig. The pair watched as the Thestral made his way back towards his family, smiling as it did.

'Me too' Albus replied, the weary smile on his face growing wider, slowly but surely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I cried writing it because I'm so emotionally attached to the play and the characters. 
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
